fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brothers Rise
Brothers Rise Chapter 1: A brown tabby tom padded over to where the river was. There the tom saw another cat with icy blue eyes glaring at him. Hawkfrost what are you doing here, all the ThunderClan cats could make you crowfood!, growled Brambleclaw to his brother. Brambleclaw, no cat will see me., mewed Hawkfrost. Soon the two brothers heard a yowl. A cat's in danger!., yowled Brambleclaw. The two brothers padded over and saw a ginger tom caught in a fox trap. Firestar! hissed Brambleclaw. Finish him brother, it's what you would want, what are father wants! growled Hawkfrost. He's right. If I finish him I will become Clan Leader. And I could kill Tallstar and Onewhisker, also making me Leader of WindClan, ''Thought Brambleclaw. ''No Hawkfrost., mewed Brambleclaw. Fine then I'll kill him! hissed Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw pinned Hawkfrost to the ground and bit into Firestar's neck. He made sure he killed all of Firestar's lives and he did. You did it brother! mewed Hawkfrost grimly. Hawkfrost went back in RiverClan camp and Brambleclaw spotted Leafpool and Squirrelflight looking at Firestar's dead body. W-what killed Firestar., hissed Leafpool. Foxes killed him., growled Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw saw a dead fox body on the ground, he knew Hawkfrost put that there to protect him. Your'e right., hissed Squirrelflight. One night later Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost go to the Moonpool and they got there Leader names. '' So you killed Leapordstar., growled Bramblestar looking into Hawkstar's eyes. ''Yes I did., mewed Hawkstar with a smile. Chapter 2: Hawkstar and Bramblestar both go back into there camps. Cats old enough to catch their prey come up to the Highrock for a Clan meeting! growled Bramblestar. Today I will appoint the new Deputy of ThunderClan., snarled Bramblestar. All the cats looked at eachother. The new Deputy will be Cloudtail., mewed Bramblestar. Cloudtail padded too the Highrock and dipped his head. Now let's all get sleep! we have a Gathering next moon., hissed Bramblestar. (One Moon Later) When Bramblestar went to the Gathering he saw Hawkstar and Onewhisker who is now Onestar. Bramblestar knew that Hawkstar set up a trap for Tallstar and killed him. Blackclaw the new RiverClan Deputy looked suspiciously at Bramblestar, Hawkstar, and Onestar. Firestar died a moon ago by a pack of foxes., yowled Bramblestar. Well, Tallstar fell into the River and drowned to death!, hissed Onestar glaring at Hawkstar. All of the Clan Leader's are being trapped and killed by a rogue!, growled Blackstar. The Gathering soon came to a end. When all of the cats of ThunderClan and WindClan left Bramblestar, Hawkstar, and Blackclaw attacked Blackstar. Blackstar clawed at Hawkstar's fur. Traitor! Traitor to the Warrior Code!, Blackstar hissed. Hawkstar soon killed Blackstar along with the ShadowClan Deputy. Soon Onestar and his Deputy spotted Hawkstar as he killed Blackstar. Onestar and Ashfoot attacked Bramblestar and Blackclaw. Bramblestar slit Onestar's throat and bit through his spine and killed him. Hawkstar then killed Ashfoot. Bramblestar and Hawkstar did it, they killed both the ShadowClan and WindClan Leaders and there Deputies. Chapter 3: So WindClan since Onestar and Ashfoot were killed by a band of rouges you are now a part of ThunderClan and I am your new Leader., growled Bramblestar Yes you are our new Leader., mewed Crowfeather solemly. Good!, snarled Bramblestar. Bramblestar good news!, yowled Cloudtail. Squirrelflight has your kits. Good Cloudtail, guard the camp while I'll go to the nurserey., mewed Bramblestar delightfully. When Bramblestar entered the nuresery he saw Squirrelflight with his and her kits. One of the kit's looked exactly like Bramblestar but had blue eyes and one white paw. They're beautiful!, Bramlestar hissed. Squirrelflight nodded agreeing with her mate. Everyone old enough to catch there prey come up to the highrock for a Clan meeting!, growled Bramblestar. We have two special anouncements., mewed Bramblestar. This night since ThunderClan and WindClan have united into one Clan we will rename our Clan, LionClan!, Bramblestar announced. And me and Squirrelflight finally have our kits. (Six Moons Later) We will name Talonkit and Firekit there apprentice names., growled Bramblestar. Talonkit will be known as Talonpaw and I will be mentoring him and Firepaw's mentor will be Sandstorm., Bramblestar mewed. Sandstorm dipped her head in approval. Bramblestar!, Cloudtail yowled. Nightcloud has your new kits. Cloudtail mewed suspiciously. Bramblestar went to the nurserey and saw Nightcloud with one brown tabby kit and one black. More kits, we'll have strong Warriors., snarled Bramblestar. Time for the next gathering., Bramblestar announced. LionClan went to the Gathering and Bramblestar saw Hawkstar leading RiverClan and ShadowClan. Tonight I have renamed ShadowClan and Riverclan TigerClan!, snarled Hawkstar. We have done the same, I have chosen to call this Clan LionClan., approaved Bramblestar. The Gathering was over then normal. Bramblestar and Hawkstar finally done it they have the power of LionClan and TigerClan! A shadowy figure looked down at Hawkstar and Bramblestar. Yes, I am finally alive again!, growled Tigerstar. To Be Continued ... Allegiances LionClan: Leader: *Bramblestar Apprentice: Talonpaw Deputy: *Cloudtail Medicine Cats: *Leafpool *Barkface Warriors: *Sandstorm Apprentice: Firepaw *Dustpelt *Brackenfur *Whitewing *Ashfur *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Brightheart *Spiderleg *Rainwhisker *Ferncloud *Daisy *Tornear *Webfoot *Crowfeather *Owlwhisker *Weaselfur Apprentices: *Talonpaw *Firepaw Queens: *Nightcloud *Sorreltail *Whitetail *Squirrelflight Elders: *Goldenflower *Longtail *Mousefur *Morningflower *Rushtail TigerClan: Leader: *Hawkstar Deputy: *Blackclaw Medicine Cats: *Mothwing *Littlecloud Warriors: *Voletooth *Swallowtail *Reedwhisker Apprentice: Nightpaw *Stonestream *Stormfur *Brook *Beechfur *Rippletail *Oakfur *Tawnypelt Apprentice: Silverpaw *Rowanclaw *Cedarheart *Smokepelt Apprentice: Moldpaw *Willowshine Apprentices: *Nightpaw *Silverpaw *Moldpaw Queens: *Tallpoppy *Mosspelt *Dawnflower Elders: *Heavystep *Boulder Cats Outside Clans: *Tigerstar *Princess *Barley *Ravenpaw